Shiny Hearts Precure!
by QueenRayne
Summary: The Stone kingdom has invaded the Crystal kingdom turning the once peaceful land to despair. They have one goal; steal the shiny seeds that creates miracles to turn the universe dark and full of hate. However, there are 5 girls that have an extra twinkle in their hearts that can save the world with their hopeful shine. These are the legendary warriors, Shiny Heart Precure! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Shiny Hearts Precure!

**Chapter 1: Shine! Light of the Ruby!**

The alarm screamed at Rosa, who had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep after a restless night. She slams her hand to shut up the screams, but then recoiled after she felt the pains shoot in her veins. She looked around her room. The floor was littered with cuttings out from magazines and the odd photograph. Rosa slowly rose from her crimson coloured bed and walked across the room. She picked up a photograph that lay nearby her dresser table. She stared at it adoringly. It was a woman with inky black hair, like Rosa's, but hers fell to her waist. Her smile seemed charming. Almost magical. Rosa came back into reality when she heard a familiar bicycle _b_ell. She rushed to her window and lifted the glass.

"Miss Wilson you're going to be late" shouted a friendly face.

"Ella, you are 30 minutes early!"Replied Rosa

"What are you talking about?" Ella asks checking her phone for the time "Oh dam it! My cousin was playing with my phone yesterday…Did I wake you?"

"No, just woke up actually, come in there's some fruit cake in the fridge "offers Rosa. Ella leaned her bike on wall and made sure it was locked securely before walking through the door.

Rosa had a quick shower then changed to her school uniform. The dress was grey with red linings. On her blazer (which was also grey) read _"were futures are made"._ Above was a bold red S with vines wrapping around it. Rosa wore her hair down with some crystal pins hidden. Last but not least her necklace: it sparkled in the sunlight and shined in the moonlight. It was a rose encrusted with tiny crystals. Rosa kissed it lightly it and hung it around her neck. It was tiny so no teachers could see it. Thoughts of her mother quickly shifted in and out of her mind.

"Rosa, are you ready yet?" asked Ella as she scoffed down the last bit of cake on her plate. She looked in the mirror to see if there were any crumbs around her mouth. Her blue eyes looked stunning against her pale skin. Strawberry blonde locks curled down to her shoulders. Her blazer sleeves were rolled up and her dress was short exposing her crimson leggings. Her black brogues were muddy from her cycling journeys. "Yeah, I'm ready, let's go" replied Rosa. She slung her satchel around her shoulder. "Hey don't forget your camera!" reminded Ella.

"Oh thanks El" Rosa exclaimed and ran back into her room to get it. It hung on a silver hook near to the wall collage. She gazed at the collage admiringly. It was filled with pictures of her and Ella, the school grounds and countless fields full of flowers. She sighed and grabbed her camera stuffing it in her bag. _Ring Ring_. Ella was waiting outside. "Okay, Okay" Rosa said as she came out. "Beautiful day eint it" Ella announced, looking up towards the sky.

"Perfect for taking photos" agreed Rosa

"Come on we don't want to be late" Ella pointed out. Rosa nodded in agreement. They started making their way towards school.

_Click click click. _Rosa never stopped taking pictures, this confused Ella as nothing really interested her other than sports. Rosa caught Ella's worrying glances. "Ella, everything okay"

"Fine, fantastic actually but you…"

"What you mean me I'm normal Rosa"  
"Any where you go it's always click click click, it's a little…"  
"Weird I know but I love knowing that I have captured time in one picture"

"But…"

"Ella, you have nothing to worry about okay" Rosa gave a charming smile that put Ella's worries at ease. Rosa always had that power to put worries at ease, that's what Ella liked about Rosa. Loud chimes rung throughout city. "School!" they both shouted in sync and dashed all the way.

_In another world_

In the Crystal Kingdom the flowers seemed to sparkle a little bit more as the disk of flower was a jewel. The world was a paradise of flowers of all different colours giving a vivid rainbow colour throughout the landscape. The landscape was covered with cute, small creatures. They looked like stuffed animals by far but had normal daily lives from picking up flowers to tailoring. A bunny like creature bounced across the fields in a hurry. "Have to hurry –jsu" it repeated until it reached a towering castle. It was made out of different types of rocks. It had a smooth surface that shimmered in the light.

It was daunting to others, but it was a second home for the bunny creature. There was a guard by the entrance. It was small and purple with a heavy, spiky helmet. They wore silver masks with holes to talk through "I have to get through to the queen-jsu" bunny creature requested. "Sorry Peridot, but Queen Royal is busy nsu" replied the guard."It's alright" whispered a calming voice. "Queen Royal? We thought you we dealing with royal business nsu" Said the guard.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail but was wrapped in a thin white cloth. Her eyes remained shut as she floated towards gem's side. She wore a white gown and was bare foot as the grass was soft enough.

"I heard Peridot coming with some news" she spoke softly towards the cuddly creature. "Queen Royal, the dark realm has invaded they are starting to attack-jsu" said Peridot and a loud thump came from behind them. They all turned to see a dark cloud approaching. "Peridot I have a mission for you," Queen Royal told Peridot and tied a tiny bell necklace on its neck "you have to find the legendary warriors precure they will save our world" finished Queen Royal. "But who are they, where are they-, how will they defeat the darkness?" questioned Peridot with a worrying expression across her face. The Queen Royal crouched down and looked into Peridot's eyes she nodded in agreement with her intuition "Dear Peridot a warrior is made out of 5 things :courage, love, joy, hope and serenity. Find five warriors who process these attributes okay" and gave a reassuring smile that calmed Peridot. She finally gave Peridot a pouch, which Peridot put around her neck.

"What are these-jsu" Peridot asked in a calmer tone. "They are shiny seeds, the dark realm are after these as they hold the power to perform miracles but in the wrong hands..." and the queen royal paused like she was looking into the future where evil rules "Queen Royal- jsu" said Peridot.

"Yes" said Queen Royal coming back into reality.

"I will help save Crystal kingdom with precure -jsu" Peridot exclaimed with determination in her violet eyes. "Thank you dear" Queen Royal replied. Suddenly darkness fell over the castle and started shaking. The plants were wilting around them. Darkened petals were swirling around them creating a tornado of broken plants. "Go now! Ring your bell, it would take you to the planet you would find Precure "command the queen. Peridot span around producing its own glittering tornado and Peridot vanished into thin air.

The queen turned to the tornado and threw her hands in the air. A rainbow force field was summoned protecting the queen and the castle. "Queen Royal, you have awakened you power again" said a deep voice. The voice seemed full of pain and sorrow. "I see you have awakened as well Cor" replied queen royal with a serene tone to her voice. "I was never asleep," Cor stated and increased his dark power, pushing Queen Royal back "now hand over the shiny seeds" he demanded pushing the queen back even more. "Never!" She shouted back and increased her power making a rainbow beam.

"Wait, I sense something... The seeds aren't here" he realised confused. "They are in a defend world were legendary warriors lie, they will defeat darkness with light and hope" she exclaimed with faith in her eyes. "Hope and light," he laughed menacingly "Darkness can and will overcome everything" the queen was laughing now confusing Cor.  
"Your wrong, hate will be overcome with love, sadness will be overcome with spirit and despair will be overcome by hope!" She shouted. The clash of darkness and light beams caused a white light...

"Heyyy so not fair you took the last spring roll Rosa" exclaimed Ella slumping in her chair.

"Sorry but I love spring rolls, they are soo yummy " Rosa replied biting into to it. Ella was practically  
drooling on the table before a girl with red haired girl came.

"Well you eat a lot don't you Miss Rosa Wilson" she stated glaring at the stacked plates that were in front of her.

"Abi Dixon?" Rosa said looking up from hair plate full of food. Abi had cherry coloured hair that was short and messy with an assortment of pins. Her black camera hung around her neck ready for a shot. "Actually it's Miss Dixon to you, rival" she informed Rosa.

"Still on that rival thing hey" said Ella now sitting up in her chair.

"Oh didn't see you beyond the plates "mumbled Abi.

"I love food, is that illegal now?" Rosa said now finishing off her 12th plate of lamb and rice. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I looked in the school year book for last year today," Abi said "And none of the photos seem familiar" she continued.

"So what has that got today with us?" Ella asked her arms now crossed. Rosa glanced at Ella. She is very impatient. Especially when she is hungry. "I don't recall talking to you do I now" Abi spat. Ella got up from her seat and stared at Abi like she was going to lunge at her. "Ella, why don't you go and wait outside, I will be there shortly" insisted Rosa. Ella faces her now. She sighed and headed towards the canteen door.

"How dare you speak to my friend like that" hissed Rosa.

"At least she's out of the way now anyway..." muttered Abi.

"Skip the end" said Rosa sternly now wishing Ella did lunge at her.

"The picture isn't familiar because I never took them it was you. You, you, you, you! I have had enough, this year I'm going to be star photographer got it!" bellowed Abi enough to make the whole canteen look towards them both. "I would like to see you try" Rosa started blushing as everyone's eyes were now stuck on them two. Then all of a sudden you could faint screams and yells from the outside. All the students started rushing towards to field to see where it was coming from. Rosa was just about to come out to when someone held s strong grip on her wrist. She winced in pain then turned to see her attacker. Abi was only centimetres away from Rosa's face. Rosa realised that the canteen was empty. "I meant what I said Wilson" and Abi released her grip and walked away. Rosa was left in the empty, hollow canteen hall feeling confused and shocked.

"What you going to do about it Max" laughed a towering to the boy down below. The boy was of big build and had navy hair.

"I'm sorry," said a whimpering Max. He had dark brown hair and freckles on his face "I didn't mean to burst your football, it was an accident Nelson" he insisted close to tears.

"I don't like accidents do I know Max, you should know after the last one" he said with a menacingly large smile. Rosa was running towards the large crowds. It was full of footballers and boys with leather jackets. Rosa remembered these people: they are a group of boys who go around the school terrorizing student's lives. She tried looking around for any teachers, but she remembered it's a Thursday, the student council organize lunch times, meaning they are the only supervisors around. The crowd seemed more and more aggressive. She realized she would have to resolve this herself.

She was now standing in the centre of the crowd. Rosa heard the bullies laughs and taunts towards the small boy. He looked like he was in year seven. "How cruel can bullies be?" she thought to herself. "Just think about that poor football that you pummelled to the ground, so let's see how it feels" Nelson roared and rose his fist to the air.

. "How low can you get when you try to attack a year 7 student" Rosa burst out. Nelson stopped in his tracks. And turned to Rosa who was now regretting what she said.

"How low can I get" he repeated with anger in his eyes.

"Yes" she said less confident.

"How about you stay out of my business" he spat poking her on every word. His finger dug into Rosa's skin.

"How can I when I see bullying other people" she spat back.

"And what are you going to do about it" Nelson snarled and rose his fist once more.

The crowds stopped their chants and cries.

Nelson looked up to see a 14 year old girl with inky black holding his fist. Rosa couldn't believe what she was seeing. The girl looked just like her, she hasn't seen her before. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a pink hair band. The girl pushed him back to the ground. "Why don't you bullies pick on someone your own size or better yet me" She hissed at Nelson. He got back on his feet wobbling. He couldn't believe what was happening. The two girls stood before him. he lounged towards the mysterious girl, but she stopped him in his tracks and grabbed his arm. Nelson was now yelling in pain.

"Say sorry to the boy" she said calmly.

"No!" he shouted in her face. She shrugged and flung him other her shoulder and slammed him to the ground. "Okay sorry kid" Max's face brightened in astonishment. This girl from nowhere just beat up his bully. "Thank you" she said and walked away from scene. The crowds roared in excitement and happiness. Nelson felt shameful. He couldn't let this happen. Not like this. So, rose from the ground and ran towards Rosa. She had to think quickly. She ducked letting him fly past her and hit the tree behind her. "Sorry" Rosa said to the bully who was now in a daze. The crowds surround the two girls.

Ella came with an elated expression. "I can't believe what you just did" she cheered and hugged her friend tightly."Well it was actually..." and Rosa turned to give thanks to the girl but she had vanished.

"Well if you do anything that stupid again I will beat you up myself!" she threatened with part of it being true.

"Teachers!" boomed a male voice. The crowds started departing and decreasing.

"Common Ro" said Ella, but in all of the hustle and bustle, Rosa's camera got knocked out of her bag.

"Wait, El" shouted Rosa but her grip loosened and she was lost in the crowds. She tried to search for her camera but couldn't find it. Rosa was about to give up, but just then she saw a bunny like creature peer out of the bushes, steal her camera and run away. Rosa wasn't going to give up this camera too many memories were stored. Too many. She kissed her rose necklace and headed into the bushes.

The teachers rushed to the bully. "Nelson are you okay" said one with glasses.

"Maybe we should take him to first aid" suggest another.

"Get off me" screamed the bully pushing the teachers off him. He dashed in the bushes and out of school

In another world

The ground was covered in broken glass and dried flower petals. No stars in the sky or bright lights around. Dark shadows roamed the dark realm and in different worlds causing havoc and sadness. Among decapitated buildings, there was a dark castle casting dark shadows,

"Where is Crackun" roared Cor  
"Here master" Crackun said kneeling before the dark shadow. All you could see was Crackun's piercing red eyes in the dark.  
"Have you found out where the shiny seeds are" Cor said in a deep voice.  
"Yes master they are on a planet called Earth, very weak indeed" replied Crackun with a malicious smile. "we can take over it in a day" he added  
"I don't care about a puny planet just get me those seeds!" bellowed Cor shaking the ground. Crackun stepped back and jumped in the sky "I will get them then I will overcome Cor once and for all" he thought to himself and travelled to Earth.

"Bunny where are you" Rosa said into the air. She had been searching for half an hour now without success. Soon it would last lesson and she couldn't skip Art. Rosa slumped by a wall and started crying. She thought about the memories stored in that one camera: birthdays, parties, magical flowers, mysterious jewels.

She was going to carry on crying until she heard rustling. She immediately stood up staring at the rustling piece of grass before her. A bunny ear popped up, then another and then a head. It jumped out of the grass to Rosa's feet.

Rosa found this bunny interesting and mysterious: it had pure white fur, bright emerald eyes; a silver bell tied to its neck with pure red ribbon and stood on two feet. "Bunny" she said confused. Rosa picked up the small rabbit with two hands and put it up her face.

"My name is Peridot -jsu" squeaked the rabbit.

"Aaaaaahhh" Rosa screamed and dropped the rabbit on the hard pavement.

"Ouch -jsu!" moaned the creature rubbing its back.

"You...you...you talked!" realised Rosa with astonished expression on her face.

"Of course I talked anyway I'm Peridot messenger of Queen Royal -jsu" exclaimed Peridot

"SO CUTE! I'm Rosa" Rosa screamed hugging the Peridot until she was breathing heavy.

"I need to take a picture of this..." Rosa said but quickly realised her camera was lost. Peridot saw her face change into sorrow.

"Is this your camera -jsu?" And Peridot brought out the black camera from the bouquets of daisies.

"Yes," she answered now running in circles kissing the object and then stopped "What are you doing with my camera?" she asked.

"Person was about to step on it so I grabbed it and ran in the bushes-jsu" replied Peridot surprised by how much it meant to her. _Ring Ring_ "Third lesson is over" murmured Rosa looking at the school bell.  
"Third lesson -jsu?" said Peridot confused. Rosa stared at the creature.

"Hey get to class" said a stern faced teacher. Mr Watson was known for having no mercy towards students. Especially Rosa. "Yes Mr. Watson" she said with caution. She started walking away when he said "Aren't you going to take you stuffed toy as well" he asked. "Of course Mr Watson" she said. And picked up Gem and ran towards the building. "I am probably imagining you speaking now or whatever so as soon as schools over I will release you to the wild"

"But I'm not an animal - jsu!"It screamed

"Shush!" she shouted and ran towards the art building.

"Rosa, where have you been?" Ella asked hugging her friend.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion girls, but you are 10 minutes late to my lesson Miss Wilson, so you will be making that time up in DOUBLE at the end of lesson" Mr Baker told Rosa. They made their way to their seats.

"My camera, someone knocked it out my bag and I just had to go and find it" Rosa whispered.

"Well you only miss Mrs Thompson's fractions quiz," joked Ella. "So, you're coming to Heavenly bakery grand opening!" beamed Ella with stars in her eyes. "Ummm sorry it's tempting, but I have to…release a bunny to the wild".

"Release a bunny to the wild?" inquired Ella.

"Yeah, found this adorable bunny, outside near the daisy gardens it helped me find my camera actually" Rosa was about to bring the bunny, but found it asleep

"Okay, but meet me there, after" Ella said not really taking in what Rosa just said.

"Quieten down students" shouted the teacher. He wore circle glasses and a checkered blazer. Mr Baker took pride in his appearance and made sure everyone else in his class did. "What is the point of coming to school, if you are not dressed the part" he always said.

"Mr Baker!" yelled Abi who was sitting behind Rosa and Ella. They rolled their eyes in unison. Why did she have to set behind us? They thought.

"Yes Abi" Mr Baker replied

"Can we paint today, we haven't painted in ages". Abi was a keen painter, but liked photographs instead.

"Actually today we will carry on with our collage" informed Mr Baker

"Rosa can do collages really well sir, she has a whole wall dedicated" Blurted Ella.

"Ella" whispered Rosa in embarrassment.

"Really, well you haven't seen mine, I have a whole room in my house dedicated" exaggerated Abi. She was rich and lived in a mansion, but Rosa knew that she weren't as committed as herself. It was just another thing she could prove she's better than Rosa.

"Obsessive" mumbled Rosa annoyed.

"What did you say?"Abi was now standing out of her seat.

"Okay calm down students," boomed Mr Baker "We are doing it and that's final"

Abi sat down slowly staring at Rosa. The class continued their collages throughout the lesson. Abi made snide comments throughout the lesson, making Ella's blood boil.

"Thank god the lesson is over, I can't believe that girl!" exclaimed Ella.

"Well don't take anything to heart okay; we will both try not to do anything crazy to Abi"

"I will try"

Abi walked towards the two girls with a smug face. She wore her purple duffle coat with her black beret. "Bye losers" she smirked and took a picture of their annoyed faces. "Next time try to smile" as she turned her back a strong grip was on her wrist. Abi cried in pain. She turned and saw Rosa close to her face. "Don't you dare threaten me again" Rosa whispered in her ear and let her go. Abi stumbled to her balance and walked quickly towards the door. She took one more glance at the girls and walked out.

"I said I'll try" Rosa said after Ella gave her a glance. Ella gave her a hug good bye and walked out of the classroom.

Rosa was left alone with Mr. Baker in the classroom. She double checked on the bunny that was still peacefully sleeping. "Mr. Baker" Rosa said

"Yes Miss Wilson"

"Umm do you believe in talking animals" Rosa ducked her head just in case it was a weird thing to say, which it was.

"To be honest with you I do, there is scientific evidence to back it up"

"Really" Rosa stared at the bag where the bunny slept.

"Why are you asking any way Rosa, I didn't know you were into animals now"

"I'm not" Rosa replied. She looked deeply into the bunny again. "Could I really be imagining this up?" she thought.

Nelson had approached the school gates when he remembered what happened at lunchtimes. "Those stupid girls making me look like a fool how dare they" he muttered under his breath. "If I could have the chance, one more chance" and he clenched his fists.

"Well that could be arranged" said a deep voice. Nelson turned around in horror. Crackun had a metallic body with dangerous sharp edges that could cut concrete in half. His face was like icicles with ruby red eyes that narrowed at the edges. He was tall and gigantic to Nelson. "Who…who are you" he quivered in his shadow. "I'm going to make you wishes come true" and Crackun looked into his heart jewel. Its light dimmed "Perfect".

"Spirits of darkness, cast shadows of sadness." He yelled to the sky. Nelson's eyes turned dark and lifeless. He became a giant. His body became covered in grey metals. "How dare they make me look weak" he chanted.

"The perfect dummy to search out the seeds" Crackun said looking at the school building.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Baker" Rosa gave a simple wave and headed towards the flower garden. She glanced at her watch. 4:30 it read. Rosa knew that she should be heading home if she wanted to make it for the grand opening. But she had to do this. She had to know.

When she made it to the school flower garden she knelt down and opened her bag. "Bunny, Bunny, PERIDOT!" Rosa screamed nudging the creature.

Peridot's ears started twitching. "Darkness -jsu"

"Darkness?" repeated Rosa confused.

"Darkness is here, it's coming -jsu" shrieked Gem. Suddenly, the sky darkened. Rosa looked around sensing something bad as well. "CRACK!" Roared an unfamiliar voice. The ground before them started shaking beneath them. A crack started to appear. It began to get bigger and bigger. "What is happening" Rosa said shakily. Gem lost her balance and fell into the crack. "Peridot!" and Rosa fell into the crack with her.

"Rosaaaaaaa -jsu!" Cried Peridot reaching out towards Rosa's hands

"Peridooooot!"Cried Rosa reaching out towards Peridot's hands. They both gripped on into each other's hands. Rosa pulled Peridot towards her and held her tightly. They fell into they dropped in a flower garden. It was just the same as where they just came from, but it was darker. More grim. The flowers were dried up and grey. "Where are we" Rosa asked rising from the field of dead flowers.

"A shadow dimension -jsu"

"Shadow dimension?"

"It is an alternate dimension, but is consumed by evil -jsu" answered Peridot.

"But why are we here?"

"For the shiny seeds!" said the same voice that bought them there.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Rosa. From the shadow from a cherry tree appeared a grey tall figure. He was slim and lanky. As he walked closer, Rosa took a step back. "Now if you are satisfied I want those shiny seeds" he said softly but he spoke with traces of pain. Rosa realised he was talking to Peridot. She could see that Peridot was shaking. Whoever this man was, he was bad news. "Never Crackun -jsu!" Peridot shouted.

"Crackun?" Rosa repeated.

"Common let's not be like that hey" he replied. His beady, scarlet eyes were now in full view. "No, I promised the Queen Royal that I will find Precure, the legendary warriors, and save the Crystal kingdom -jsu" Peridot exclaimed. Rosa looked at the bunny to see determination in her eyes. "You don't won't me to take it force, do we?" and before Rosa's eyes he transformed. His sleek body turned into pieces of steel, his face was icicles of metals. With his beady eyes beadier than ever. He then darted towards Peridot.

Crackun then realized that he missed his target. He turned to his left to see a small girl with inky black hair stood there holding the bunny in her arms. "I won't let you hurt, Peridot" Rosa told the monster.

"Don't test my patience girl" and he darted again towards the two of them. Rosa forward rolled out of the way and started running away. Peridot then noticed Rosa's rose necklace and gasped. "Are you forgetting this is MY shadow dimension" and with that Crackun summoned the vines and tripped Rosa up. "I won't let you bully this defenceless creature" argued Rosa picking herself and Peridot up.

"Why do you care anyway, she's not from your world" questioned the beast edging closer and closer towards the pair. Rosa tried running but the vines trapped her feet in place. "Because she kept my precious camera safe, when she didn't know how important it was," Rosa said calmly as a twinkle appeared on her necklace

"Rosa -jsu" Peridot said speechless from Rosa's courage. "She is one of them -jsu" she thought.

"I don't know what these seed are or why you want them. But I won't stand here while you intimidate Peridot," The twinkle was shining brighter now "I will keep her precious seeds safe" Rosa shouted surprised by her own determination.

"Well this was is your last mistake, this will be painful!" he roared and flew straight towards them. "I won't let you hurt Peridot!" Rosa screamed. Suddenly, an explosion of red burst, pushing Crackun back and setting Rosa and Peridot free.

"What's happening?" Rosa asked swirling around in the dome of light.

"Your precure I thought you were after I saw you necklace -jsu" Peridot said eyes twinkling. "My necklace? Pretty cure? You mean the legendary warriors you were talking about!"

"Yes the legendary warriors now take this-jsu" Peridot took out her pouch a golden seed and gave it to Rosa "Now spin around a bit and say Precure Shining stream -jsu!"

"I don't know what I am doing, but I'll trust you"

Rosa concentrated on the golden seed and held it against her necklace. Golden lights busted out creating a silver locket with rainbow coloured jewels encrusted in.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. "Precure! Shining" Rosa twirled one the spot creating a circle of sparkles around her. She quickly swooped her hands over the silver locket "Stream" and she held her hands outwards in to the side of her. The stream exploded in the circle tunnel.

A shimmering red light consumed her body and gave her a bright red leotard. She span and crossed her wrists together forming white arm protectors with red ribbons. Rosa them swoops her hands across her body making a dress full of light. She twirls and embraces herself, then releases showing a blend of white and red colours. The dress was made up of layer of pure white frill and red and white fabric curved into a red bow. She kicked her heels together creating a red boots with a flapped v-shaped opening for white frills. Lastly, her raven black hair curled and grew to her waist with a frilly heart accessory by her forehead. Rosa then pressed her hands on her chest to make another frilly heart and lines of jewels on her dress.

She cascaded to the ground and twirled around on one spot holding her hands together "The shining jewel of hope" she flashed her eyes which were a striking red and opened her hands revealing a red, glimmering crystal. She stood with one hand up and the other out towards the ground "Cure Ruby!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shiny Hearts Precure!

**Chapter 2: Shine? Cure of Courage!**

Cure Ruby was bathed in a glorious crimson light. Ruby held her stance until she realized what she was doing. "What! What is this "she stuttered as she turned around seeing her new outfit."Cure Ruby "she mumbled.

"Cure Ruby -jsu" Peridot squeaked.  
"Cure Ruby...but you're not the warrior of light" Crackun grunted. "You're a school girl"

"It's alright this is just a weird dream, a very weird dream actually" Ruby tried and tried to 'wake up' by pinching herself, but she kept on seeing Peridot repeating her name. "How did I turn into cure ruby?"

"You gained the power of the shiny seed-jsu" Peridot said still gazing at ruby's glorious black hair.

"The shiny seeds are mine and no one will get in my way" Crackun jumped towards Ruby with his steel fist clenched.

After the dust cleared there was silence. Crackun looked up to see a girl with awfully long black hair. Ruby looked up to see that she was holding Crackun's fist. "What is this" Crackun screamed and launched another fist. Ruby held that one too. "What the heck is this" Ruby finally said. "I have super strength!" Crackun kept on punching Ruby, but she always held it. Crackun's anger was increasing. _How could this girl, have so much power?_

He had enough. He kicked Ruby in her belly sending her into the trees. "Now what should I do with you" Crackun hissed holding Peridot by the neck. Suddenly, a stone hit him in his head. He turned, but it was too late. Ruby was punched him in the belly, making him wobble backwards and dropping Peridot. "Peridot are you okay?"

"Fine-jsu, your cool jsu!"

"I don't know what just happened I feel like I have courage pumping through my veins"  
"It's the power of Precure-jsu, it makes you do amazing things-jsu"

"Precure, precure get out my way!" Crackun was now in Ruby's face. She back flipped out of the way, causing Crackun to be kicked in his metal chin, but Crackun grabbed on to Ruby's ankles and flung her into the dark sky.

When Ruby opened her eyes she was not falling, but gliding in the air. "Wow look in gliding in the air, Woohoo! "She screamed enjoying her time in the air until "What a minuet" she looked down to see that she was 30 meters off the ground. "I hate heights! I hate heights! I hate heights! I HATE HEIGHTS!"

"Calm down-jsu"

Unexpectedly, she and Peridot began to drop from the great height. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" they both yelled. THUMP! Ruby landed flat on her face, while Peridot landed on Ruby's back comfortably.

"Enough games!" Crackun walked to Ruby treading on the wilted flowers in the process. Crackun clicked his fingers. A large figured marched out of the shadows. Ruby stepped back. It was Nelson. His body had grown gigantic and was covered with steel. His eyes were dangerously red.

"Nelson"

"This isn't your human friend anymore, this is a Stone Demon"

"Stone Demon"

"Yes, he had a dim heart so I helped him a bit"

"You turned him a monster"

"You made me feel weak-shadow" said the metal monster. It sounded like Nelson but so sad. It stepped closer to Ruby, while she stepped back. "His heart jewel has been turned to stone-jsu"

"This time I will finish you-shadow"

Ruby thought about Nelson, he was a bully, a vicious one in fact, but what Crackun did was wrong. Unforgivable. "Nelson, please turn back" Ruby was looking up to the monster courageously. "Please Nelson, you can change"

"He can't change, negativity always stays whether you like it or not" Crackun spat like poison. "But you can overcome hardship with happiness" Ruby exclaimed. She knew this wasn't a dream anymore, but she could still control it if she tried.

Crackun had gotten sick and tired of her voice. "Stone Demon, silence her" and with that the Demon charged towards her. Ruby jumped out the way before the Stone Demon wacked his fist into her. "I said SILENCE her Stone Demon". The shadow chased Ruby and Peridot, watcking its fist into the field causing tremors that sent Ruby and Peridot into the air.

"You made me feel shameful"

"You're the one who's the bully"

"It doesn't matter; you made me feel shame so you should be punished" The stone demon punched ruby on her side sending her to a brick wall. "Whoever makes me feel sad should pay!"

"Good demon, it's so easy manipulating people's feelings"

Ruby was struggling to get back up. "Ruby are you okay-jsu"

"Well this is the legendary warrior of light, pathetic" Crackun taunted. Ruby was now leaning on the wall. "Wow let's see if I can manipulate two heart in the same day" he laughed and looked into Ruby's heart stone. Crackun was shocked; her heart jewel was still shining brightly. "But how?" Crackun asked with a frustrated expression.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm a legendary warrior or not," Ruby said calmly."It's about being able to stand back up no matter what, facing your fears headstrong, and not letting a bully like YOU win that's what courage is!"

Crackun was angry. Really angry. He summoned the fines and trapped Ruby into a vine cocoon, squeezing out her breath. "You speak loud girl, but don't underestimate the shadows" the vines kept on tighten their hold on Ruby. "Ruby-jsu, Ruby-jsu" Peridot panicked. "Good bye Precure" Crackun laughed.

Suddenly, a bright pink light sparkled in the sky. Ruby looked up to see a girl with a light pink dress with black long hair. She zoomed pass her, cutting the vines realising Ruby. When Ruby opened her eyes she was in the arm of the girl. She could see her properly now. Her eyes were rose pink and hair was curled to her waist and tied with a loose bow. She finally landed on a tree trunk. "Whatever you do don't move okay" she whispered into Ruby's ear and turned her back on her. "Cure Rose, you make an appearance"

"I'm not here to talk" and she jumped towards Crackun with a punch, but her shoved her away. She tried again, but he dodged. This carried on until the Stone Demon kicked the girl into the tree. "Are you okay" Ruby asked bending over the tree branch reaching her hand out. "I'm fine" she hissed and jumped towards the Stone Demon.

Rose grabbed onto the shadow hand and threw it over her shoulder.

"Rose pulse" she shouted and a circle of light came from her hands and hit the Demon. "Stone!" it moaned. Rose was about to dart to the stone shadow when vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles forcing her to the ground. "What is this" she said panting form trying to force herself out. "Two Precure's at once defeated once, has a nice ring to it"

"Let me go!"

"What about no, sorry princess, but this isn't your kingdom anymore" he kneeled down to Rose and tilted her head to meet his gaze.

Suddenly a grey rock hit the side of Crackun's head. He turned to meet Ruby's foot at the side of his head. "You haven't defeated me yet" she said when she landed.

"You, I thought you would have ran away"

"Never! If you didn't hear before, I said I will never let a bully win"

"And I said never underestimate the shadows" and Crackun ran towards her. He kicked her, but she dodged out of the way. Ruby flipped over him and low kicked him to the ground. Crackun got back to his feet, but couldn't see where she went. Then he could hear faint screams coming from above. He looked up to see Ruby falling towards him."Aaaaaahhh" she screamed. THUMP! Ruby landed on Crackun's back comfortably. "I thought that would work" she said dizzy from the falling. "Come off me" he scolded and summoned his vines again shooting towards Ruby. "Rose pulse" shouted a familiar voice.

Rose was standing in front of her with her hand out. The veins recoiled from the attack. "Thank you"

"Move!" she replied back. They jumped out the way just before the veins reached them.

"It looks like your good at talking, so I'll leave the stone demon to you, I will take care of the veins, okay" Rose ordered. "Okay"

Ruby ran towards the Shadow demon. As soon as she approached it stood in its fighting stance. "You, you're the one the one made me look shameful, that's unforgivable!" it screamed. "No, it's not nice to bully people, you are in the wrong" Ruby jumped in the air and kicked the demon in the belly. "No, it's not my fault you're the one who made me like this"

"You made yourself like this," she claimed "stop blaming everyone else for your emotions!" and Ruby punched the demon to the air and kicked it down again.

Peridot, who was looking at all of this from the tree trunk, looked into the stone demon's heart jewel to find it shining a little bit. "Ruby-jsu" it screamed dropping down from the tree. Ruby caught her just in time. "What is it Peridot?"

"I see a sparkle in Nelson's heart jewel; it's time to purify it-jsu"

"Purify?"

"Purify his heart jewel, by saying Shine light of Courage...-jsu"

"Then?"

"I can't remember-jsu" the demon started to rise from the ground.

"Don't worry I think've got this" and Ruby placed her on the ground and concentrated.

_I can do this, I can do this_

A light started to come from her necklace. She held her necklace with both hands and twirled in the air, while a spiral of red sparkles swirled around her. "Light of Courage, Shine!". Ruby lifted her hands up "Precure!" she shouted then put her hand in front of her "Ruby Flash!" and a cardinal coloured light shot out of her hand. The beam consumed the Stone Demon's body making it crack. Ruby turned her back on the monster "Purification, Sparkle!" and the demon cracked into millions of pieces. Nelson's body floated in the dome of light. Then Ruby felt her legs giveaway and she fainted.

When Rosa opened her eyes she was in the school fields. The sun was setting over the school giving the field of flowers a glorious glow. "We are back where we were before" Rosa said slowly thinking if it could of been a dream. "Yep Crackun made the dimension close so we are here again, that Cure Rose helped us out after you fainted-jsu" Peridot confirmed.

"It was definitely not a dream then, where is Nelson"

"He's where he was before his Heart jewel darkened"

"We should go. Before he starts asking questions to people about his 'dream'"

They rushed out of school to try to find Nelson, but couldn't find him. "Looks like I'll have to talk to him tomorrow, let's go home Peridot you have a lot of explaining to do"

"That sounds good-jsu"

The next day, Ella was scolding Rosa for not going to the bakery grand opening. "You said you were coming, I felt like a loner" she said while walking to school with Rosa.

"I already told you, realising a bunny is a little harder than I imagined" she replied.

"I thought you valued our friendship more than a bunny, like really I've been your friend for..." Rosa couldn't her Ella's voice anymore. She was too distracted in what she was seeing: Nelson was apologising to George and giving him a bag of sweets.

"I can't believe it" she muttered.

"That our friendship had lasted so long I know if it weren't for me this relationship would have crumbled ages ago" she said back to her.

"You wish" Rosa joked back nudging her friend. They both laughed until they heard the school bell. "School" they both said and they ran into school.


End file.
